Pipeline systems, which can include long stretches of piping sections (e.g., miles of piping) comprising iron (e.g., steel, stainless steel) or other types of metal, are used to transport fluids such as water, oil, and natural gas between two locations (e.g, from a source of origin that may be land or water based to a suitable storage location). Construction of pipeline systems typically involves connection of piping sections of suitable diameter and lengthwise dimensions together via weld joints capable of providing a fluid tight seal for the connected pipe sections.
During formation of a weld joint between two pipe sections (e.g., two pipes having the same or similar lengthwise and/or transverse cross-sectional dimensions), an end of one pipe section is brought into close proximity or contact with an end of a second pipe section. The pipe sections are held in relation to each other and a weld joint is formed to connect the two ends of the pipe sections using a suitable welding process. The pipes are typically preheated to a suitable temperature prior to welding, and a significant amount of heat is also generated during the welding process.
Sometime after the weld is complete and cleaned, the weld may be inspected. It is desirable to inspect the weld at a temperature as closer to operating temperature than to the raised weld temperature. Therefore, cooling after the welding process is desired before inspection. After inspection, it may be desirable to apply external protective coatings to the joint. To facilitate this coating, heat may be added to the pipe in order to raise the pipe temperature required for application of certain external coatings (e.g., polypropylene).
After such heating, the pipe connection must be allowed to cool to a suitable temperature before further processing steps can occur (e.g., before spooling of the connected piping sections or handling/placement of the piping sections in water or at some other suitable location on land).
During some pipe fabrication steps (e.g., after welding and before inspection), external portions of the joined pipe are readily accessible and cooling at the external surface is an option and may even be preferable. However, during some portions in the process (e.g., after certain materials have been externally applied to the outside surface of the pipe) the external surface is not available on which to conduct a pipe cooling process.
Internal cooling could be preferable during certain portions of the fabrication process (i.e., even when external cooling is available). Internal cooling within the pipes can be challenging due to the size of the pipes and the difficulty of accessibility to the interior portion of the piping section that is located at or near the weld joint. It would therefore be especially desirable to provide internal cooling so that during portions of the process where external surfaces of the pipe are inaccessible, cooling can be implemented to more quickly condition the pipe for future steps that require lower temperatures (e.g., spooling).